It is a well known fact, that serious accidents often are caused by drivers of motor vehicles overtaking riders of bicycles without leaving sufficient space between the motor vehicle and the bicycle. Due to the pressure from the wind or other circumstances, the bicycle can easily be forced into contact with an overtaking vehicle, thus causing an accident with serious injury to the bicycle rider.